


Bumbleby: The Musical

by SkyeChaser



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeChaser/pseuds/SkyeChaser
Summary: They called her the Golden Dragon and she was the school's sports star. She was named captain of the lacrosse team after giving them the championship. Yang needed to be the best. This was her senior year and she had to get a scholarship. Things were going as planned. At least until she met Blake.She had ran away from her past and all she wanted was to be invisible. Blake needed peace in her life. Sometimes she really missed her home back in Menagerie. Sometimes, in spite of the danger, she dreamt of going back. At least until she met Yang.---------Yes, this is a RWBY musical with adaptations of songs from several musicals. Any musical suggestions are well recieved :D
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Yang doesn't like reading. All her life she's struggled with books and school work and, to be honest, it hasn't gotten any easier with time. Teachers would tell her she was lazy, one even dared to call her stupid when she refused to read out loud in the third grade. She didn't want others to know how bad she was at it so she learned to play the "I'm too cool for school" card and it made things bearable. Yang excelled at other things though, like lacrosse. She loved lacrosse and lacrosse loved her back. She was good at it, probably one of the best in the whole league. 

Ever since she joined the team in the sixth grade, she was considered the star both by the coach and most of her teammates. Now, in her senior year at Beacon High, she had been named captain. It was the best day of her life. Her dad was so excited he took the whole team, and her younger sister Ruby, out for lunch. They had a blast. Even her nemesis, Cinder, seemed to enjoy the evening. She had been jealous of Yang ever since she had joined the team. It was hard to be under the shadow of the "Golden Dragon", as she was known in the lacrosse world, and Cinder was tired of being second best. 

She came to understand, as years went by, that getting good grades was not necessary to gain her classmate's respect. Most of the smart kids ended up being bullied in the end. She was cool, she was tough and she had scored the final goal that gave them the championship on her sophomore year. Yang Xiao Long was someone not to mess with. Still, no matter how well she could handle people and sports, she struggled not to fail every single class. She was glad her status as the school’s sports star was appreciated by the teachers, who would always make sure she didn’t flunk their classes, even if she barely made the passing grade. That was until she met her world history teacher: professor Glynda Goodwitch. She was tall, blonde and strict and Yang didn't like her. She'd leave impossibly long homework and made it very clear that the Golden Dragon was to be evaluated in the same way her classmates were. As the first term of her senior year came to an end, professor Goodwitch assigned them an essay that would count as 40% of their final grade. She said they could make it about any topic as long as they could relate it to something seen in class and had at least one actual book in their bibliography. Yang had absolutely no idea what to write about and, to no one's surprise, she waited until the last minute to start working. 

The blonde girl was clearly out of her comfort zone in the middle of the school's library. She looked at the book titles, some of them she could read, some of them she couldn't understand. She'd never get how other people could make sense so fast of the ever changing letters that made up the english language. She couldn't even find the history books. It was probably the second time in her life that she had entered the library. The last time it was after school hours with two of her teammates, Pyrrha and Nora, to smoke a joint. Well, Pyrrha didn't touch it, but she was there nonetheless. So, basically, she had no idea where anything was. Yang looked around, trying to find someone to ask for help. The place was pretty much empty except for a couple of freshmen studying and she was not going to ask them. That would be too embarrassing. 

She was about to give up when she saw her and everything else disappeared. She had long black hair and yellow eyes and she was reading a book. Yang remembered seeing that girl before in the back of the classroom all by herself. She had transferred from another school that same year and the blonde was pretty sure she had never heard her speak. Still, she was desperate and this girl was very unlikely to tell anyone about her struggle to find books in the fucking library so she went for it. What was the worst that could happen?

"Hey" she said as she walked towards the girl. She didn't even flinch, her eyes still fixated on the page she was reading. "Hello?" Yang raised her voice slightly and yellow eyes looked up into hers. 

"Are you… are you talking to me?" she asked sincerely puzzled. 

"Well, yeah" the blonde replied. "Do you know where the history books are?" 

"Oh, well… they're over there" the black haired girl answered as she pointed to her left.

"Could you… Ehm… Take me there? I don't really know this place a lot" Yang admitted as she scratched the back of her head. She felt embarrassed but something about that girl made it easy to ask her for help. Maybe because she looked at her with absolutely no admiration at all. She was probably unaware that she was talking to the Golden Dragon. It was refreshing. 

"I guess so… Yeah" girl replied, still clearly confused about the whole situation. She stood up, leaving the book on the table beside her, and started walking away. Yang followed closely behind her. It didn't take long for them to reach the history section, or so would the sign on top of the shelves imply. "What are you looking for?" She asked as soon as they stopped walking. 

"Something for Goodwitch's class?" Yang snickered. The yellow eyed girl seemed genuinely surprised at the statement. 

"That's due tomorrow" she said with a straight face. 

"Yeah" the blonde replied. "I screwed up" she grinned. 

“Have you chosen a topic?” the girl asked again with a defeated tone. 

“Not really…” 

Silence.

“Get this one” the girl suggested as she picked a book from the shelf. “It has a bit about everything. If you make an effort you might be able to present something tomorrow”. 

“Thank you so much...” Yang replied as she grabbed the book from the other girl’s hands. “What’s your name?” she asked. The girl looked down, a light blush on her cheeks. She was adorable. 

“I’m Blake”

“Thank you so much, Blake. I’m Yang” she introduced herself for the first time in a while. Most people in town already knew who she was. “See you in history class!” she said in a very inappropriate volume for a library. Yang walked towards the door but Blake called for her, stopping her right in her tracks.

“You have to register with your library card before you can leave”

“Library card?” the blonde said as she turned around. “I… I don’t have one”

Silence.

“You are in your senior year and you do not have a library card” the girl said and it kinda sounded like a question even though it wasn’t. 

“I do not” Yang replied “How long does it take to get one?”

“Two days” Blake said, her face still showing disbelief. 

“Well fuck” the blonde said a bit too loud. The librarian looked at her over the book she was reading. She had white hair and small glasses and her desk was a few meters away so she more than likely had heard her curse. 

“Watch that mouth” she scolded in a cold voice. 

“My bad” the lacrosse player replied, her tone more under control. 

“I’m so sorry Miss. Schnee” Blake whispered at the woman and then turned towards the blonde “I’ll take the book out for you” 

“Will you really do that?” Yang asked with a shine in her eyes that made the black haired girl blush. 

“Well… Yes, but you have to promise you’ll return it in two days or my card will get suspended”

“Yes! I promise!” Yang smiled into her words “Thank you so much, Blake!”

“You… You’re welcome” 

Blake grabbed the book and walked towards the librarian. The Golden Dragon stared. There was something about that girl that she really liked. She just couldn’t put her finger on what it was. Maybe it was that she didn’t seem to know or care she was the school’s sport star. Maybe it felt really good to be treated like anyone else for once in a very long while. Blake turned around and walked towards her, the book in her hands.   
Or maybe she was just really cute. 

\-----------------

Yang was pretty sure she had forgotten something. She just couldn’t bring herself to remember what it was. The feeling was there for the whole day but she had a lot going on with the upcoming tournament and dealing with Goodwitch and the fact she didn’t finish the freaking essay. Surprisingly, her teacher had given her one more day to present the work. She stood up all night and had actually finished it. Yang didn’t really know if it was any good (nor did she care) but she was able to finish it and that was more than she actually expected to achieve. It should be enough to get a passing grade. It always was. Glinda Goodwitch looked at her with disbelief as she handed her the essay when her class was over. It was her last one of the day so when the bell rang she made her way out of school. She had done good and all thanks to… The realization hit her like an oncoming train. 

“Blake” the girl’s name rang on her head as she ran towards the library. Maybe she could make it in time. Yang made a closed turn and crashed into something. Well, more like someone. “I’m so sorry!” she said as she looked at whoever she had practically ran over. Black hair and amber eyes.

“I’m okay” she replied as she stood up, accepting Yang’s had to help her do so “But you are late. My card is officially suspended for a week” 

“I’m so sorry” the blonde said “I so so so so sorry”. Yang, who pretended not to care about anything at all, felt sincerely bad for the girl. She had helped her in a time of need and she couldn’t keep her end of the deal. 

“Now I won’t have any books to read at home for a whole week…” Blake said almost in a whisper and the blonde wasn’t really sure she was talking to her. 

“Don’t you own books yourself?” she asked, not understanding why an active library card was so important for this girl. 

“I don’t” she replied “I left them back home… I couldn’t bring them with me when I… When I was transferred”. 

“Today’s friday, right?” Yang said, an idea in her mind. “Let me make it up to you. Let’s go to the mall and I’ll buy you a new book for the week, ok?” 

Silence. Blake stared at her as if no one had showed her kindness in a while, her eyes half in shock and half happy. When she realized the face she was making she looked down, her body once again shrinking down, as if she wanted to take up as little space as possible. 

“You really don’t have to…”

“Let me” the Golden Dragon said. “Please”. 

“I’m not really sure…” Blake whispered, a faint blush in her face. She turned away, not used to other students actually noticing her. She had done her best effort to stay under the radar and yet this girl had seen her.

  
**Something there (Beauty and the Beast)**

**[BLAKE]**   
_There's something sweet, and almost kind_  
But she was late and pretty much absent of mind  
But here she stands and then she smiles  
I wonder why I didn't see see this girl before.

**[YANG]**   
_She glanced away, a blush I saw_  
Something about her makes me stare at her with awe   
No, it can't be, I'll just ignore  
I wonder why I didn't see this girl before

**[BLAKE]**   
_New, and a bit alarming_  
Who’d have ever thought I’d make a friend  
True, that she’s loud and rowdy  
But there's something in her that I simply cannot miss.

“So… We going?” the blonde asked with a genuine smile. Blake turned around and stared at her own feet.

“Okay” 

“Great! Let’s go grab my bike”

“Your what?”


	2. Chapter 2

Blake woke up on saturday unsure of what had actually transpired the day before. There was a book on her nightstand: The Tales of the Fourth Moon I. That could only mean one thing: she had actually gone to the mall with Yang, had the time of her life and gotten a brand new book. The black haired girl could feel her face getting increasingly hot. What was it with that rambunctious blonde that made her feel so weird? She had made the resolution not to get close to anyone. She couldn’t let the get involved with hee. And yet with Yang...

“Are you awake?” a voice made its way to her ears. The question, though it seemed simple and direct, made her think. Was she actually awake? “Blaaaaake” the voice growled. 

“Yes, Illya, I am awake” she replied, laughing a bit. “You’re such a kid” 

“Well yeah, kinda” her best friend replied. They had met back home, at Menagerie, and had become quick friends even though Blake was a year older. Still, Illya was the most mature of the pair in most occasions. They shared many interests and had actually enrolled together in the… No, Blake told herself, don’t remember those days. She took a deep breath. You are in Patch, in Vale. You are safe. 

“Why are you awake this early?” she asked once she had calmed down, rolling in her bed to look at Illya. She was so thankful that her parents were willing to take her in when she left Menagerie. They had actually become like her second family and made the transition so much easier. 

“I have soccer practice” Illya answered “Do you recall I made the team?” 

“Yes I do” the black haired girl replied with a groan “But what does that have to do with me?” 

“Drive me there. I don’t want to walk” Illya grinned into her words, making the face she always did when she was asking for a favor. The more outrageous the situation the happier she’d try to seem. 

“It's saturday” Blake said with a serious face “7am on a saturday” 

“Pretty please?” 

“You are so lucky that you happen to be my best friend” the black haired girl muttered as she raised herself from the bed and walked towards her closet to get a change of clothes. She couldn’t see how Illya’s face had changed its expression. 

“Yeah, I am” the redhead whispered, too soft for Blake to actually listen.

  
**There’s a fine, fine line (Avenue Q)**

[ILLYA]  
_There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend_  
There's a fine, fine line between what i would wish and what is  
And you’ll never know what I have inside and I have hidden for so long  
There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time

_There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend_  
There's a fine, fine line between “I love you” and “being In love”.   
I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime  
But there's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of your time 

_And I know that you’ll never love me back like I do_  
I don't think that you even know what you're missing out  
For my own sanity, I've tried to close the door  
And walk away 

_There's a fine, fine line between together and not_  
And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got  
So I’ll keep my feelings to myself so I don’t ruin what we have.   
There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time 

"So… Are you coming or what?" Blake yelled from the bathroom.

"Rising up!" Illya stood up with a smile. This was good enough. 

…………….

“Get out of the car, Illya” Blake asked nicely as her friend refused to leave the vehicle.

“Do I like soccer enough to get to school early every saturday to train?” Illya replied as if she hadn’t heard the other girl talking 

“Illya, you made me drive you here. You are going to practice so get out of the car” she said, almost in a growl. She hated mornings. She always had. She was more of a night person. She liked reading and silence, both things that are better done in the later hours of the day. Being awake this early on a saturday was going to ruin her circadian rhythm. 

“Fine" the redhead answered as she got off the car “Thank you for the ride, Blake. Seriously” she smiled. It was hard to be mad a Illya. Blake loved her quite a lot for she was the closest thing she had to a sibling. 

“You are welcome… But don’t get used to it” 

“I already have so we have deal bye” Illya said as she ran towards the field, giving the other girl no time to answer. Blake rolled her eyes and sighted. She was about to drive away when she saw Yang and the world stopped moving. She was training with the lacrosse team not too far from she was parked. It surprised her that the blonde hadn’t mentioned being on the team during their afternoon together at the mall. Yang had told her about her younger sister Ruby and their dog Zwei. She even told her that her mom had walked away and her father had remarried. So why not mention lacrosse? As she debated with herself mentally a certain blonde had noticed her presence. 

“Hey, Blake!” Yang shouted as she waved her hands in the air. Her voice brought the alluded one back to reality. “Wanna see our practice game?” she offered. The black haired girl blushed ten shades of red and she didn’t even know why. What was the deal with her? “Blaaaaaaake!" 

“Oh… I’m sorry I… I have to get home” she replied finally as she started the car. “Bye!” 

“Okay…” the Golden Dragon said under her breath as she watched her drive away. Why had she made such a proposition? And why hadn’t Blake stayed? They had a very good time the day before and, even is she was the one doing most of the talking, she had taken a liking to her. They could be very good friends or maybe…

“What are you doing talking to the new girl?” she heard behind her back. She turned around to see Emerald, one of Cinder’s minions as she liked to call them. If she wasn’t such a great player Yang would really hate her. 

“I’m being nice… What’s the problem?” the captain replied. 

“She’s a complete loser. Don’t bring her to our practice” this time it was Cinder who did the talking as she walked towards both girls. Yang despised her. When they met it elementary school they had actually become very close friends and they had trusted each other with very personal issues. The blonde had told her about her family situation and her struggles with reading. Cinder, on the other hand, had told her about being adopted and how her biological parents had treated her like shit as a kid. 

Everything changed when, in seventh grade, Cinder entered the lacrosse team. She quickly became one of the best and ended up convincing Yang to sign in. The blonde had played several sports in elementary and middle school but hadn't been in any official team yet. It didn't take long before the Golden Dragon awoke. Yang was simply too good and the team was quick to notice and celebrate. Cinder, on the other hand couldn’t deal with Yang being better than her even thought she had been the one that suggested her to try out in the first place. They had been rivals ever since and the animosity between the two was palpable. When Yang had made captain Cinder was the only one not to congratulate her. 

“Chill out, fire demon” the blonde replied, making emphasis on the nickname. 

“Don’t call me like that or I might have to…”

“What’s the deal girls?” coach Ironwood yelled before blowing on his whistle. He was getting pretty fed up with his players losing priced training time. There was a tournament getting closer by the day. 

“Sorry, coach!” Emerald replied as she ran back to practice. Yang and Cinder stared at each other intensely. 

“If you want to preserve your current popularity status I’d recommend staying away from Belladonna. She doesn’t belong with our crew” 

“Why do you have to be so mean?” Yang asked. Cinder snickered. 

“It’s not personal. It’s just the way things are” she said “And there are things not even the Golden Dragon should be doing. That girl is fucking weird” 

“Shut up, bitch, you don’t even know her” hearing that demon talk trash about Blake was enough to make her really mad. 

“Make me you retard” the dark haired girl spat. “I may be a bitch but at least I know how to read” 

“I’m not going to say it one more time get back here or I’ll suspend you both from the team!” the couch yelled once more, his voice cracking with anger. Yang turned around and started running back to practice. She was livid with rage. She and Cinder had an unspoken agreement to keep each other’s secrets secret. Still, the dark haired girl had no problem in bringing it up when it was just the two of them. 

“Thank you for blessing us with your presence” Nora joked as Yang got closer to the rest of her teammates.

“What was the deal with Cinder?” Pyrrha asked raising an eyebrow. 

“The usual” their captain replied “She’s a bitch” 

“Who was that girl you were waving at?” Nora questioned. 

“That’s Blake” the blonde answered “She lent me her library card the other day”. 

“Oh I know her!” Pyrrha exclaimed suddenly “She’s the girl that got transferred from Menagerie” That made a lot of sense. Every since the island of Menagerie had gained independence from Vale, many people had started hating its inhabitants for rejecting their country. Now that their new government had decided to reunite with its motherland a civil war had started. It was pretty understable that Blake had no time to take her books with her. She had probably ran away in fear. It also explained why Cinder hated her so much. She was quite the xenophobe even if she wouldn’t say it explicitly. Yang had seen her be rude to Sun and Velvet, two other students transferred from Menagerie, several times. 

“I don’t want to sound mean but why would you want to be friends with her with all the trouble it would cause you if you already have us as friends and we are honestly the bestest of best friends?” Nora asked in a single breath. Yang laughed. 

“She’s nice. That’s all” she lied. She might not be that good at school but she was pretty good at identifying her feelings. Years of therapy after her mom abandoned her had taught her that. There was more there than she wanted to know. She had just met Blake and most of all Blake was a girl. Patch could be a very beautiful town but it was pretty conservative. When she was a freshman there was this girl, Coco, who decided to come out of the closet. She was pretty cool and popular and had been for very long so she thought she could actually be herself. Once the truth was out things rapidly changed. No matter how strong Coco was or how high she had been on the social pyramid, the bullying just got worse and worse with time. One day somebody broke a glass bottle on her head in the school’s parking lot. Her family left town two days later. All Yang had to do was remember she was straight. She had to be straight even if a part of her knew that she had always liked girls. She couldn’t do this to her family, to her reputation. Then why did she want Blake to see her practice? Why did she want to ask her out so badly?

…….

“Here you go, Mis Xiao Long” Goodwitch said as she handed her back her essay once the class was over. “Better luck next time” Yang looked down at her paper and her eyes shot open immediately at the sight of a big red D minus. She had failed. 

“But.. I…What did I do wrong? I did the task!” the blonde asked with a frown.

“It is not about doing the work just to hand in something. You have to actually think and make valid arguments” the teacher explained with a severe tone “I gave you one extra day and yet you barely did any work”. 

“I can’t fail this class. I can’t fail any class or I won’t be able to play the tournament” 

“I fail to see how that is my problem” the woman replied as she started gathering her things. 

“Please let me do some extra work. I’ll do anything” Yang begged, tears starting to build up in the corners of her eyes. Why was she such a pain in the ass? Why couldn’t Goodwitch be like the rest of the teachers that gave her passing grades for being the team’s star? “Please” she repeated. The blonde woman let out a sight. 

“I’ll give you one more chance” she said finally rolling her eyes “I’ll give you a passing grade on the essay if you do the assignment one more time. Double the word count and the bibliography. You have until friday” 

“Thank you so much” the Golden Dragon replied. She wasn’t really sure how she would tackle this challenge but at least it was another chance. She walked back to her place to get her books when her eyes fell on Blake at the back of the class. Yang knew getting close to her could bring her trouble for more than one reason. However, she really needed help with the essay. She couldn’t fail world history. She’d just have to see her outside of school and control herself when they were alone. Piece of cake. 

“Hey, Blake” she called as she walk towards the alluded girl. The black haired girl raised her face to look at her. 

“Oh, Yang… Hi” Blake replied with a timid smile.

“What are you doing after class?” she asked with a playful grin.

“Well… I was going to do homework and read the book you gave me” 

“Would you please help me with the new essay I gotta do? I need to do some extra work to bring my grade up or I’m going to fail” Yang asked, her usual confident tone completely gone. Blake was unsure how to answer. She didn’t want to get close to anyone. No one could know there were people she cared about. It was enough putting Illya and her family in danger she wouldn’t bring other people into her mess.

“Sure” Blake answered and she didn’t even realize she had until the word left her mouth. What was going on with her? She hadn’t felt that nervous around someone since…

“YES! Thank you so much! Could we meet at your place? Mine is kinda crowded with my sister, my stepmom, my uncle, my dad…”

“Not… Not really. I live with Illya and her family and I don’t want to intrude by bringing guests” Blake said as her body once more shrunk in embarrassment. 

“Oh, okay” the blonde replied “We’ll just study at my house. Give me your number and I’ll message you the address. Could you drop by around 6?” she proposed. She didn’t want to be seen walking home with Blake so meeting later was probably a good call. Blake looked up, her mind settled on saying no. Don’t do this, she repeated in her mind. Don’t say yes. It's too much. It's too dangerous. Its too...

“Sure” 

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

“Make yourself at home” Yang said with a shy smile on her lips “Well… If you can” she added. The blonde had attempted to make a joke but the truth was her house was small and seriously cramped. She lived with her sister, her father, her stepmom and her uncle and most of the time money was a problem. They’d been in that house forever or that it felt like that. Yang was aware they had moved after her mother left but she barely remembered a time when Summer wasn’t part of the family. Her uncle, Qrow, moved in with them in an attempt to make up for his sister’s idiocy. Then came her stepmom and then came Ruby. Five people in total in a one hundred square meter two story house. Yang didn't know if Blake could physically fit in. 

“Thanks” the black haired girl replied “You have a lovely home” She wasn’t lying. In spite of the obvious lack of space something about Yang’s home felt really cozy. She could feel there was a lot of love between those walls. It reminded her of her house back in Menagerie. She didn’t even remember the last time she had been there. Almost two years probably. Since she got involved with him...

“Who is this?” a small voice appeared out of nowhere and Blake quickly found its source in a short girl at her side. This was clearly Ruby, the blonde’s younger sister. She had heard a lot about her in the short time she had known Yang. They didn’t really look much alike but it made sense since they had different mothers. 

“This is Blake, a friend from school. She’s here to help me with an essay so get out of our faces. Thank you” Yang said in a single breath as she gently pushed her sister away. “We’ll be in my room” Something in her lit up when she said those words. She had had friends in her room before of course. Nora and Pyrrha had spent the night countless times. Still, this felt different. Her crush on Blake was becoming more and more evident and she started to worry it had been a mistake to ask her for help. 

Yang’s room was pretty much a mess. It wasn’t really big and she clearly had too many things. Her bed was made in a very clumsy manner and there were several stuffed animals sprawled over it. There was a a small desk in the side of the room, right under a window. What the black haired girl noticed right away was the lack of books. Reading was clearly not something Yang did on her own accord and it made sense she was struggling in her studies. However, it was pretty clear she excelled at other things. Blake couldn’t take her eyes away from the medals and the trophies on the shelf over the bed. 

“Are all of those from lacrosse?” she asked, slowly sitting on the mattress.

“Most of them” Yang replied “Some are from karate” 

“You know karate?” 

“Brown belt” the blonde snickered “I had to quit so I could focus on lacrosse but I’d like to revisit it someday”.

“I did martial arts too” Blake said and it caught her off guard. She didn’t really look like the fighting type.

“What?” the word left her mouth before she could make up her mind. When she realized the tone she had used she blushed slightly “I mean… what did you… practice… what did you… ehm…” 

“Kickboxing” the black haired girl smiled into her words “I was pretty good too” 

“Kickboxing… I wouldn't have guessed if you gave me a lifetime” 

“Most kids in Menagerie learn some kind of self defense… You know… Just in case” 

Silence. It made sense. Menagerie was never calm. There were so many groups wanting to choose what was best for the island that violence on the streets was rather common. Yang had heard some frightening stories from Velvet and how her father was taken as a political prisoner before she and her family could leave their home. It had been four years with absolutely no news from him. She started wondering about Blake’s family. 

“So… History, right?” the black haired girl said, trying to change the tone of the conversation. Yang sat on her desk as she replied. 

“Yeah… I’m so bad at writing essays…” 

“Well, let’s get started then”

Blake had asked Illya to take out some books since her card was still suspended. After driving her to practice she clearly owed her a favor so her best friend had obliged. As she laid them on the bed she could see terror in Yang’s eyes. It was clear this chore was absolutely out of her comfort zone. The first thing was to pick a topic and it seemed the blonde was reluctant to commit to any single one. Perhaps she was just scared to start writing. Still, when Blake started talking about the Menagerie diaspora and how migration had skyrocketed in the last three years, Yang somehow woke up. She started asking questions and seemed quite interested in what her new friend was saying. 

“So why did you leave?” the blonde asked without noticing, her eyes wide in amusement as Blake spoke. 

“Well…I…”

“I’m so sorry” Yang apologized “If you don’t want to talk about it…”

“No, no… It’s okay” she replied as she took a deep breath “When I was thirteen I got involved with the White Fang, a civil organization that fights for Menagerie’s independence. At first it was just protests and meetings but it turned… Violent… That’s where I met Illya. She left before I did and insisted I followed her. I finally did after Adam…” 

Adam. 

She had just said his name. Her body froze and her mind started screaming. Somehow every single memory related to the red haired boy was playing at the same time. She could feel her body trembling. 

“Blake are you okay?” Yang asked as she moved to sit next to the other girl on the bed. She didn’t know what to do. What was the correct thing to do when someone is having a panic attack? “I’m so sorry I asked. Please calm down” she said as she hugged Blake gently. 

“I’m okay” the black haired girl replied as she melted into the blonde’s embrace. Her heartbeat slowly came back to normal. Yang’s smell overtook her and an unfamiliar sense of peace made its way to her mind. The flashbacks stopped. The voices disappeared. When they broke the gesture they stared at each other, both of them feeling something forbidden. 

“Dinner’s ready, girls!” the voice from downstairs broke the spell. They both looked to the side, embarrassed about what had just happened. 

“So… Let’s go eat, right?” the Golden Dragon said as she stood up “I’ll go get the table ready… You come down in five, okey?” she left without waiting for an answer. Maybe this whole study session had been a mistake. 

Once Yang left the room, Blake took both of her hands to her face. It was warm. No. This couldn’t be true. She couldn’t be feeling this way towards her friend. She couldn't feel this way about anyone. She had been there. She had done that. And she had ran away. Adam said he’d always find her. There was no way she could to this to Yang. Moreover, she couldn’t do this to herself. She was far from healed after what had happened with him. Her heart had to be wise and take a step back. It was for the best. Blake couldn’t risk falling for someone else. And yet there she was, her heart beating hard on her ears and butterflies in her stomach. No please.

Not again.

**I won’t say I’m in love (adaptation from “Hercules)”**

[BLAKE]  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
I must resist the world’s temptations  
Love’s ancient history; been there, done that

[ILLYA, PYRRHA and NORA as backup]  
Who d'you think you're kiddin'?  
She's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through ya   
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel  
And who you're thinking of

[BLAKE]  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

[ILLYA, PYRRHA and NORA as backup]  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it? Uh-oh

[BLAKE]  
Can’t take this risk  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"

[ILLYA, PYRRHA and NORA as backup]  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?

[BLAKE]  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

[ILLYA, PYRRHA and NORA as backup]  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin; you're in love

[BLAKE]  
This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love

[ILLYA, PYRRHA and NORA as backup]  
You're doin' flips  
Read our lips: "You're in love"

[BLAKE]  
You're way off base, I won't say it  
Get off my case, I won't say it

[ILLYA, PYRRHA and NORA as backup]  
Girl, don't be proud!  
It's okay, you're in love

[BLAKE]  
Ohhh...  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love  


…….

Having dinner with Yang’s family was quite nice. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy her life at Illya’s, but her parents were always working and they never really had any sort of family moments. Being in the table with so many people reminded her of home. She missed her parents so much. 

“And that’s when I realized I had lost all of their exams” Yang’s father said with a loud laugh. His name was Taiyang and he looked a lot like his daughter. He was a middle school teacher and made some serious bad puns. 

“I don’t think that is something you want to tell the kids, love” his wife replied, doing her best not to laugh. Summer looked a lot like Ruby. She had dark reddish hair and silver eyes. She worked as a social worker and her smile gave Blake a sense of peace. 

“I wished my teacher lost our final papers…” Ruby said with a pout. “I know I could have done a better job” 

“You already have straight A’s” Yang said with a serious face “What more do you want?”

“You can always improve yourself” Summer added as she gently placed a hand over the blonde’s. It was pretty clear that, even if they didn’t share blood, Summer was Yang’s mom. 

“So, what are you two working on?” Qrow asked his niece. 

“It’s a history essay… You know it's not my strength so…” 

“Yeah, you are the muscle and I’m the brains” Ruby said with a giggle. Yang laughed but Blake could see how much the joke had hurt her. When dinner was over they went back to Yang’s room. They offered to help clean up but Summer insisted they got back to work. They had enough hands already. 

“Sorry about that” the blonde said.

“About what?” Blake replied, honestly now knowing what her friend was talking about.

“My family” Yang looked down “I know they can be too much”

“I think they are all lovely” the black haired girl smiled “They reminded me of home” 

They went back to work and they were making very good progress. Once they had decided the topic would be related to the Menagerie diaspora getting sources both online and offline was pretty easy. Three of the books Blake had brought had very good information on the matter. Yang felt relief for every webpage they found and chapter they identified. The problem, however, arose when it was time to actually read all of the sources. Blake knew her reading speed was above average. Still, she had already finished reading five different sources and her friend was still struggling with the first one. Her hands were sweating and her forehead was wrinkled in disgust. It was clear she was suffering.

“Is everything ok?” the black haired girl asked. Yang didn’t even look up and Blake though she saw tears in the corners of her eyes. 

“I’m sorry…” she replied, her eyes stuck on the table “I have a very hard time reading…”

“Yang… You can’t… You can’t read?” Blake asked as gently as she could, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I can” the blonde answered, sounding a lot harsher than she originally intended “It just takes me some time to figure out the words…” 

“Figure out the words?” 

“Yeah… The letters move around sometimes or switch places. I’m sorry I’m just…”

“Dyslexic”

“..an idiot”


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what did the doctor say?" Blake asked, her eyes wide in excitement as Yang closed the door behind her. There was a small curve on her lips. After their study session, the blonde had talked to her parents about her struggles with reading. She had never felt brave enough to speak to her family about them until now. She didn’t want to be a disappointment. She didn’t want to cause any more problems. She didn’t want anyone else to leave. But now there was a possible answer to her plight. There was hope she could improve and somehow she didn’t feel stupid anymore. 

"You were right" she smiled "I'm dyslexic. I have rapid automatic naming dyslexia to be precise" the blonde further explained. Her parents had felt horrible that she hadn’t trusted them before with her situation. So, in an attempt to make up for lost time, they had solicited Beacon High to have a specialist evaluate Yang as soon as possible. Two days later, Yang met with the expert after school hours. 

"That's great!" the black haired girl celebrated, carelessly choosing her words. When she heard them outloud she realized how they could easily be misinterpreted "Oh… I don't mean like good that you have it I mean like… now that you know…" her rambling was cut short. A certain blonde had suddenly embraced her. Blake did her best not to melt as the blonde’s strong arms held her waist and her hands rested over her shoulder blades. 

"Thank you so much" Yang whispered in Blake's ear. It was clear she was doing her best not to cry: her voice was weak and slowly breaking.The yellow eyed girl wanted her friend to let go, she wanted her to know that she didn’t have to hold everything in anymore. 

"It's okay" she said as she hugged her back “Its over”. That was all it took. Yang had spent most of her life thinking she was stupid and doing her best to hide it. She couldn't believe it had taken so long for someone to realize her condition. The doctor had told her it was actually outstanding that she had made it that far in school with undiagnosed dyslexia. She cried out of relief. She cried because, at last, she had an answer.

…………..

“What? Really?” Nora asked, her voice extremely high pitched. 

“Yeah” Yang replied “I’m taking extra classes after schools starting today” she said, smiling into her words. She was eager to start. It didn’t matter that she had to stay late three more days a week. With her lacrosse practices, she was going to leave school at six every day of the week. She didn’t care. She wanted to improve. It didn’t hurt that Blake had promised to walk her home after her dyslexia classes. Not at all. 

“I’m sorry we never realized you were struggling” Pyrrha said, her eyes looking down.

“It’s okay, you guys” the blonde replied “I did my best to hide it”

“And how did you find out?” the question lingered in the air before she decided to answer, Nora’s light blue eyes fixed on her face. Should she tell them? A part of her wanted to keep her friendship with Blake as secret as possible. She knew how she felt about the black haired girl and it scared her that someone that saw them together could get any ideas. What happened to Coco could happen to her or worse to Blake. She couldn’t risk it. Besides, she had worked so hard to be respected and admired in school. It was all she had. 

“I always felt something was off” Yang replied finally “I investigated a bit and told my parents” the lie came so easily it scared her. She didn’t like the idea of hiding things from Nora and Pyrrha but she didn’t know what else to do. Being honest seemed like an actual impossibility. Maybe this was just her own mind trying to justify her actions. She was scared of her own feelings. 

“So, you want to meet later? I’d like to know if we could be of help” Pyrrha asked. She was such a good friend. The three of them had met in elementary school and had been inseparable ever since. They had sleepovers when guys broke their hearts and they stayed up late watching horror films at Nora’s house until her foster brother, Ren, lost his patience. The man was a rock but the trio was as noisy as it was tight. They’d been there for each other through thick and thin and, even if they didn’t know it, both redheaded girls had actually helped Yang with school work several times just by talking about the subject. Pyrrha was quite the teacher. The offer, however, froze Yang on her tracks. Blake had promised to meet her after her classes and she wanted to see her so badly. How could she get rid of…

“Pyrrha we can’t today! You have a date with destiny!” 

“Is that today?” the girl replied blushing. Her best friends had full knowledge of her massive crush on one of their classmates: Jaune D’arc. He, however, had been oblivious to all her signs for years. Luckily, senior year seemed to have knocked some sense into him and he asked the girl to the movies. 

“Wait, today is your date with vomit boy?” the blonde asked, using the nickname she knew got on her friend’s nerves. A couple of years back, Jaune had gotten extremely sick during a class trip and threw up for an hour straight. The rest was history. 

“That is not his name and yes I do!” 

“We have so many things to do!” Nora exclaimed as she grabbed her friend’s arm “We have to choose your outfit! We have to decide what to do with your hair…” 

Her friend was still talking but her words lost all sense as Yang took a deep breath and cleared her mind. At least for today she was covered. She’d have to see what to tell them later.

Thanks, vomit boy. 

\---

All she wanted was for the day to end. Ever since she left her bed that morning something told her it wasn’t going to be an easy one. The fact that she had just gotten her period the day before was more than likely a contributing factor. She was walking to her last class of the day. The thought of meeting Yang after her sessions with Doctor Yu was the only thing giving her some sort of motivation. That was when she saw them. They were standing against the lockers, locking her way and mumbling something. Deep breath. Go to class. See Yang. 

“Hello, new girl” the largest of the group said as Blake walked past them. She didn’t look at him. The way he talked could only mean trouble. His name was Cardin and he was the official school bully. He had pushed her against the lockers several times and had even stolen her money. Blake could very well fight back but she couldn’t risk making a scene. She couldn’t have anyone asking any questions about her. So she endured it. She lowered her head and walked away. “Are you deaf, freak?” he added, this time louder. The black haired girl sped up. Please not today. 

Pain. 

Her head hit the wall as Cardin pushed her to the side. She didn’t see it coming. The boy was part of the wrestling team and he had been very fast in attacking her. Blake could hear the engines in his mind moving as a cruel grin took over his mouth. He got in her face, his two sidekicks laughing behind him and her body froze. This was too familiar. The flashbacks began playing. 

“You think you can just ignore me, faunus?” he whispered in her ear. The word burnt. For a very long time, the people of Menagerie were slaves in the mainland, and the word faunus, as in related to animals, had been used to label and insult them. It was the single most hurtful thing you could call someone from the island. Even if it was an idiot like Cardin the one saying it “I said hello, faunus, what do you say back?” 

“Hello” Blake replied, her mind in autopilot. She needed the boy to get out of her face before she lost control. She could feel the panic attack coming. 

“I can’t hear you” he growled, his face inches from hers. 

“Hello” she repeated, louder. He didn’t move. She needed him to go away. She needed the flashbacks to stop. She needed to stop thinking about Adam. Her body reacted by itself, pushing Cardin with all the strength it could muster. He was barely able to stay on his feet. Blake froze, unable to handle what she had just done. 

“Get her” the boy ordered. His lackeys grabbed Blake by the arms and started pulling her to the boy’s bathroom under Cardin’s command. Her body was limp. The same thing happened when she tried to fight Adam. A total shutdown. Was it instinct? Why couldn’t she fight back? 

“Let’s see if you learn your lesson this time” one of the sidekicks snickered. 

The worst part wasn’t that she couldn’t breathe. The worst part was the humiliation. She had been bullied since the very first day she walked into Beacon High. She was shy. She was from Menagerie. She was a nerd. Blake had been pushed around, mugged, insulted and ignored but it was the first time she had gotten her head pushed into a toilet. Once they got bored, one of her attackers pinned her against the floor. She could hear how the other two ripped her bag open, shredded her books and flushed the pages down the drain. 

“Next time be a good pet and say hello back” Cardin said as he and his friends left the bathroom, the three of them having the time of their lives. Blake stood up as soon as they left. She didn’t want anyone to see her. Her bag was ripped to shreds and her books were wet and broken. The book Yang had gotten her was destroyed. Absolutely destroyed. She picked up whatever she could and ran out the bathroom towards the infirmary’s bathroom. She could clean up there. She’d have to miss her last class but, at least, she was going to see the blonde. Somehow a small smile appeared in her lips. 

\---------

“See you on wednesday, miss Xiao Long” the therapist smiled as he opened the door. Yang liked him. His name was Yu and he had a kind face. He didn’t make her feel stupid when she couldn’t read and congratulated her every single time she got something right. With a single session she could feel her spirits being lifted. There were techniques she could use to improve. Nothing could stop her from getting a good scholarship now. 

“Thanks so much, Doctor Yu” she replied. “Do you think I’ll be able to read better soon? I want to ace the next term” Yang grinned.

**Dyslexia and I (adaptation of "The Wizard and I" from Wicked)**

[Yu]  
Oh, Miss Xiao Long  
Many years I’ve been working  
helping kids like you to excel.  
Why, I predict with practice you could indeed  
Improve! Fast and well!  
My dear, my dear  
I’ll write at once to your parents  
Tell them how they can help too.  
With a talent like yours dear there is  
A definite chance  
If you work as you should  
You'll be reading soon. 

[YANG]  
Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Can be treated and could  
Help me ace my essays  
And tests as well  
If I work well

When I beat dyslexia  
Once I study and learn  
And then my own dyslexia  
Won't be getting in my, my way!  
And with all of this new wisdom  
Books and test, they won’t be frightening  
Goodwitch thinks the Dragon is dumb?  
I will show her I can do this! Yeah!  
She'll say to me, "I see who you truly are  
A girl on whom I can rely!"  
And that's how it'll begin  
My new life and I

Once I beat dyslexia  
My fears will be numb  
Cause once I beat dyslexia  
I’ll prove I'm not dumb!  
No mother runs aways from you  
No sister's jokes that hurt  
And all the school has to love you  
When by the teachers, you're acclaimed  
And this gift or this curse I have inside  
Maybe at last, I'll know why  
When we work hand in hand  
Dyslexia and I

And one day, they'll say to me  
"Xiao Long, a girl who is so superior  
All of your medals and your good grades  
Have made your dreams achievable  
Whatever college that you want to attend  
No matter how far away it may be  
A full scholarship is  
at last within my grasp  
And though of course, that's not important to me  
"All right, why not?" I'll reply  
I feel my dreams so near, my new life and I  
I feel them all so near my new life and...

Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy, I know  
It sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday I’ll be  
The very best there ever was  
And I’ll feel loved at last!

And I'll stand there cloak and cap on  
Feeling things I've never felt  
And though I'd never show it  
I'd be so happy, I could melt!  
And so it will be for the rest of my life  
Nothing keeping me away from my prime  
Held in such high esteem  
When people see me, they will scream  
For half of Patch's favorite team  
Dyslexia and I  


Yang looked around, trying to find a certain yellowed eyed girl. She was there, just like she had promised. The blonde wanted to embrace her and walked towards her friend happily. However, when she was close enough, she noticed something was wrong. Her face was puffy and red, the beginnings of a bruise appearing over her eyebrow. Her clothes were disheveled and messy.

“Blake, what happened?” she asked, gently grabbing the other girl by the shoulders. 

“What do you mean?” the alluded one replied with with a broken grin.

“You’re hurt”

“Oh…Yeah…” Blake replied looking down “I had a very bad fall in the bathroom. I ended up in the infirmary…”

“WHAT?” the blonde exclaimed “That is so dangerous! How did you fall? Are you sure you are ok?” 

Her face hurt and she really wanted to take a shower but, somehow, Yang had made her laugh. Having someone worry about her like that was something she hadn’t felt in a long time. It felt good. It made her feel worthy of love. Be careful, Blake told herself, knowing pretty well she wasn’t going to be.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yang Xiao Long I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me you actually wrote this essay” Goodwitch said with a voice so stern it made the Dragon twitch. She had waited for the class to be over to assess the matter. If any previous work done by this girl was any indicator, then this essay wasn’t hers. It made no logical sense. She did expect to see improvement, for she saw that the young girl was capable of more than she thought, but this was brilliant. 

“The essay is mine” the blonde replied produly. However she felt the need to be completely sincere. “Blake helped me get my ideas in order”

“But it was her work, professor” a certain black haired girl said as she walked towards the pair. She hadn’t left the class after the bell, noticing Goodwitch had asked Yang to approach her. 

“So this is happening” Glinda said with a small smile. This was a friendship she could support. 

“I’ve been getting extra classes because we found out I’m dyslexic” Yang added. Her teacher gasped.

“I had no idea. I feel like I owe you an apology for being so...”

“On the contrary… If you had given me a pass like the other teachers I would have never found out so… Thank you for expecting more from me” 

Blake looked at her friend with awe. She had really done the work and made a pretty good essay on the Menagerie Diaspora. It was nice that she could help her. There was just something about the blonde that lured her in. She was light and Blake had spent a lot of time in the darkness. It was a nice change.

She shouldn’t get too comfortable though. 

\--------------

A month went by and it seemed like their secret friendship was becoming increasingly hard to hide. Yang had ran out of excuses to tell Pyrrha and Nora and she was pretty sure Cinder had seen them talk a couple of times. If someone saw them interact, the blonde was sure about it, they would quickly realize her attraction towards Blake. It was a surprise to her that the black haired girl hadn’t caught up with that fact. 

“Yang?” a voice called her name but she couldn't bring herself to care. Her mind was too busy trying to find a way to keep seeing Blake and not change her life at all at the same time. 

“YANG!?” another voice called much louder and brought her back to reality. It was clearly Nora, a couple of light blue eyes were staring at her from way too close. 

“Are you feeling okay?” this time it was the other redhead, Pyrrha. She held a hand to the blonde’s forehead. “Maybe you are starting to get sick. Your allergies always spike up when the weather starts changing”. It wasn’t that her friend was wrong but what was happening to her was a little more complicated than seasonal allergies.

“I’m okay, guys I’m just tired. I’ve had a lot of extra work from my dyslexia classes and my back has been killing me” she excused herself. Her friends looked at each other and seemed satisfied with the answer. 

“Maybe you should talk to Ironwood, get one afternoon off so you can get you energies back!” Nora suggested and the image of her and Blake spending time together during a span of time in which both her friends and her nemesis were busy would be just perfect. 

“I think you are right” the Dragon replied with a grin “I might take saturday off” 

\------

“Saturday?” Blake asked “Well, I just have to take Ilya to soccer practice. I’m free the rest of the day. Why you ask?” 

“Well... “ Yang was trying to find a way to describe what she wanted to do with Blake without having it sound like a date. “I don’t have to go to practice so I was wondering if you wanted to do something together. We could take advantage of how early you wake up. I bet there are lots you don’t know about Patch” 

“It sounds great” the black haired girl replied with a smile. Spend almost a whole day with Yang? That was the best plan she could ever imagine. Even Ilya’s parents had noticed a change in her disposition ever since she started hanging out with Yang. She certainly brought out a side of her that she had missed ever since... She didn’t want anyone to know about their friendship though. She knew she was putting the blonde in danger by having someone important in her life but she couldn’t help herself. The pull she felt towards the lacrosse player was too strong. It was pretty convenient that the other girl seemed keen on hiding as well. She probably had her own reasons to do so. Blake learnt pretty quickly who the Golden Dragon was and it didn’t surprise her she wouldn’t want to be seen in public with an outcast like her. It was okay. She didn’t care as long as she could hang out with her. 

\-----

“Where are you taking me, Xiao Long?” Blake asked for the third time in their one hour walk. 

“Just a little bit more, Belladona” Yang laughed “I promise it will be worth it… Okey, close your eyes” 

“What?” 

“Come on. Trust me” the blonde extended her hand and, after a resigned sight, Blake did as instructed. Holding Yang’s hand made her heart flutter. They walked for a couple of minutes before her friend spoke again. “Open your eyes” 

The sight was beautiful. They had walked into the woods close de town and Blake didn’t even imagine a place like could be so close by. They were in top of waterfall that fell into a small lake. It reminded her of Menagerie. She smiled as she hadn’t smiled in ages and, without thinking too much about it, took off her clothes and jumped into the water in her underwear. 

Yang.exe stopped working. Blake had stripped down to her panties and bra and jumped into the water without saying a single word. She expected her friend to like the place but not to this amount. Should she jump into the water as well? 

“Are you coming, Yang?” she heard the black haired girl calling. She smiled, took off her clothes and jumped into the lake. 

“This place is awesome” 

“I know my dear friend from the island of Menagerie. I thought it could make you feel at home” Yang smiled, proud that her plan had worked. 

“I’d always go to the beach with my family and my mom and I would race each other in the water” Blake said without thinking. She could recall the last time they had one of those outings and it almost made her cry. Her feelings were interrupted by a splash of water to the face.

“Bet I can beat you to that rock” the blonde challenged her. They looked at each other for a minute before launching themselves into the race. 

Blake won.

**I can feel at home with you  
(adaptation of "Can you feel the love tonight" from The Lion King)  
(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjgWWjkNbhU)**

[BLAKE]

There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wave  
Can be turned away

[YANG]

An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you

[YANG and BLAKE]

And I can feel at home with you (with you)  
It is where we are

[YANG]

It's enough for this rowdy high school girl  
That we've got this far

[YANG and BLAKE]

And I can feel at home with you (with you)  
it is easy to.

[BLAKE]

It’s enough even for me to see now  
Finally this is it.

Blake got out of the lake to take a full view. The place is beautiful but the only thing she could concentrate on was the blonde swimming towards her. A sincere smile and blush appeared instantly on her face the closer she got. There was something about Yang that draw them closer and closer every time they spent time together. Blake was afraid and excited at the same time. 

[BLAKE]

There’s a time for everyone  
that might include me  
Just to feel love once again in me  
However it may end.

[YANG]

There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this rowdy high school girl  
Beats in time with yours

[YANG and BLAKE]

And I can feel at home with you  
It is where we are

[BLAKE]

It’s enough even for me to see again  
The brightness of the sun

[YANG and BLAKE]

And I can feel at home with you (with  
Is true or what?

[BLAKE]

It’s enough even for me to see again  
Finally this is it.

[YANG]

It’s enough to make this rowdy high school girl  
Happier than before.

An hour later they were sitting on top of the waterfall, waiting for their undergarments to dry off in the sun. They had fallen into a comfortable silence as they laid next to each other. Yang was still awake when she felt how, suddenly, her hand was enveloped in another. She looked at her side and saw her friend fully asleep, her hand clasping her own. The blonde closed her eyes once more and drifted into sleep, the feeling of Blake’s skin against her own making her feel in paradise. 


	6. Chapter 6

“This is delicious” Blake smiled, the straw still inside her mouth.

“I told you so” Yang replied. taking a zip of her drink. There was nothing more delicious in Patch than María’s Diner’s vanilla milkshakes. This was their last stop before going to Yang’s house. They had visited all of her favorite spots in Patch: the waterfall, then the Ozma park, they had lunch at the only sushi place in town, took a stroll through Salem’s Grotto and now they were here, having the time of their lives. Yang laughed and it made a head pop in a booth several rows behind them. 

“Is that Yang?” Nora asked, her voice as low as possible.

“It would seem to be so” Pyrrha replied as she too identified her friend’s laugh. 

“She told us she was going to rest at home! What is she doing here with the new girl?” Nora added as she carefully rose from her seat to take a clear view. Blake and Yang seemed to be having the time of their lives. “Why wouldn’t she just tell the truth?” 

“Maybe she’s just getting to know Blake and hasn’t yet made up her mind if she wants to introduce her to us” Pyrrha answered, trying to calm her friend down. There was something about the way the two girls moved that made the redhead nervous. She suddenly remembered Coco’s face after she was attacked…

“Are we embarrassing?” Nora asked and it threw Pyrrha off balance.

**I can feel at home with you (reprise)  
(adaptation of "Can you feel the love tonight" from The Lion King)  
(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25QyCxVkXwQ)**

**[NORA:]**  
I can see what's happening  
(Pyrrha: What?)  
And they don't have a clue  
(Pyrrha: Who?)  
They'll be best friends and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two.  
(Pyrrha: Oh)  
Ze sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this amazing atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air

**[BLAKE and YANG]**  
I can feel at home with you  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

**[BLAKE]**  
So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me

**[YANG]**  
She's holding back, She's hiding  
But what, I can't decide.  
It will not change the way I feel right now  
I’ll keep it deep inside.

**[BLAKE and YANG]**  
I can feel at home with you  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
I can feel at home with you  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are

**[NORA:]**  
And if they are the best of friends  
It can be assumed

**[PYRRHA:]**  
Her carefree days with us are history

**[NORA:]**  
In short, our pal is gone. 

\------------

“Your mom’s cooking is amazing” Blake said. “I feel like I’ve been spoiled all day” 

“That was kinda the idea” Yang whispered, too low for her friend to listen. A sudden noise scared the both of them and the lights suddenly turned off. A couple of seconds later they came back.

“Yang, are you girls okay?” Summer asked from the first floor.

“Yes” the blonde replied “What was that?” 

“It seems we are having a bit of a storm here” her father answered before another thunder broke the silence. 

“Blake, honey, I think I’ll be better if you stay the night. I don’t want something happening to either of you in my daughter’s so very dangerous choice of transportation”

“She hates my bike” Yang said to the black haired girl with a small grin. They both laughed. 

“I’ll write home, Mrs. Rose. Thank you”

And suddenly this was it. Their first sleepover. Yang gulped almost audibly and Blake blushed as she looked at the floor.

“Guess I’m staying the night” the black haired girl said with a small grin. 

“I guess so” the blonde replied “I have an idea” she grinned and her friend looked at her with sincere intrigue. 

Two hours later they were still awake, sharing a couple of beers Yang had stolen from her dad. Every time Blake took a sip of her drink, the blonde bit her lip. How would those lips feel next to hers? They talked about school, about their dreams and Blake even told her about her home, a topic that was always sensible to her. She told the other girl how her family got involved with the White Fang when it was a peaceful organization and how her parents quit when it started turning violent. Blake was only fourteen but she decided to stay, cutting ties with her parents. She hadn’t seen them since. She left Menagerie in a rush, running away from someone whose name she didn’t say. The girl didn’t tell her whole truth, Yang could notice but she didn’t really care. 

“Would you mind if I braid your hair?” Blake asked out of the blue. She had had a fascination with her friend’s hair since the first time she saw her. 

“Sure” the other girl replied. She hated when people touched her hair but the truth was that she wouldn’t say no to anything that involved her new friend. Be careful, Yang, she told herself, your crush is showing. 

“Your hair is so perfect” the yellow eyed girl said as she started brushing it. 

“It’s not” the blonde snorted. “I just let it do it’s thing” 

“Well I think it is a beautiful thing the thing it does” Blake said and immediately without actually thinking about in her dialogue’s structure. She blushed. “That didn’t come out as an accomplished sentence”. 

Yang laughed. It wasn’t really a joke but the way in which the black haired girl had reacted ather own words was simply too cute. She looked at both of them in the mirror and they looked amazing together. Somehow she didn’t hate someone touching her hair if it was Blake. Not even Summer would dare approach her with a comb. As her friend’s hands brushed against her scalp she wanted to faint. This was too much. When she finally finished Yang was pretty happy with the outcome. 

“I think it looks great on you” Blake said, her face a little too close to Yang’s. She turned around to feel the other girl’s breath against her and lost control. She inched forwards and kissed her. Blake didn’t move at first but she slowly started reciprocating the gesture, moving a hand to grasp the blonde’s face gently. 

Yang was in heaven for exactly fifteen seconds. Then she opened her eyes and saw her own reflection in the window, kissing her friend that was also her crush. This was exactly what couldn’t happen. She moved back, startling Blake in the process. 

“I think we should sleep. I have to use the restroom get in bed if you want” she said in a single breath as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom she shared with Ruby. Luckily, se wasn’t there. Yang closed the door and leaned into the sink. She sprayed cold water on face and looked at herself in the mirror. You can’t do this. 

You can’t be another Coco. 

Blake can’t be another Coco.


End file.
